Awakening Hell
by BigTimeSuperWhoTurtles
Summary: There is a storm is coming, A storm that will test the bonds of Four Brothers. Will there bond stand? Or will it break as they crumble?
1. Change

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTM

The day was dark, some people don't even remember what the sun looked like, felt like.

I do. I remember a lot. If you asked a common person from New york, they wouldn't be able to tell you what I could. My name is Hamoto Leonardo, I hide in the sewers, hoping everything will go back to the way it was… Before its too far gone… Before its too late.

A Few Years Before

¨Mikey! Get up!¨ Leo yelled.

Mikey groaned from where he laid.

'Option one: I get up, Option two: Either Leo or Raph will come up here and pull me out bed...'

Mikey groaned again as he slowly got up from his bed. He grabbed his gear from his nightstand, grabbed his mask on the way out the door and headed down stairs.

Everyone was waiting for him in the kitchen.

¨Mike, we need to talk.¨ Don said calmly.

Mikey instantly knew he did something wrong and sighed.

¨What did I do? I haven't even put up pranks for the day yet.¨ Mikey flashed his family the million dollar grin.

¨My son, its not about what you did, its about what you are not doing.¨ Mikey looked at Master Splinter and internally groaned.

Ḿikey sat down away from his family. Donnie was at the table sitting by Master Splinter, while Raph was leaning against the oven his arms crossed. Leo was behind him with his hands on his hips.

My son these actions of your are going to get your self or your brothers hurt. What is it going to take to get you to put these behaviors away?¨ Master Splinter asked.

Mikey looked down avoiding his father's gaze, he knew what his father was referring too, the fight that happened last week when his head was nearly taken off.

¨Yer gonna get one of us killed Mike!¨ Raph yelled.

His temper got the best of him.

Leo sigh and internally cursed his younger brother for yelling at the youngest.

Leo walked over and stood by Mike, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

¨Mike its time to grow up, I know you don't want too, and I know how you feel about it. But its time Mike."Leo said.

Mikey sighed and stood up.

¨Fine, whatever.¨ Mikey said in a sad voice

Donnie stood up and was going to say something when Mike interrupted him.

¨No, Don, its fine.¨ Mikey snapped.

Don looked down a little hurt Mikey snapped at him like that.

Mikey walked away from the room and walked to the living room, he grabbed all the superhero movies he loved and stacked them in a pile on the couch.

Donnie quickly followed him, he watched him sadly.

Leo and Raph came behind Donnie with Master Splinter.

¨Mikey what are you doing?¨ Donnie asked.

Mike didn't answer him, he went upstairs and grabbed all of his comics and action figures, his drawings and art supplies, everything that makes him, well… Him. Mikey put them in a box, went back downstairs and put the comics in the box.

¨M-Mike?¨ Donnie asked.

Mikey opened the lair door and put the box outside of the door and slammed it shut.

¨Exactly what you want. Call me down when its time to train.¨ Mikey slammed his door shut.

The force Mike used to close his door made Donnie jump…

¨Should I go after him?¨ Don asked Master Splinter

¨No my son, your brother needs time to himself.¨


	2. Understandment

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

The Lair was slightly- no it was way too quiet… Leo told Raph to go upstairs and grab Mike for training.  
>¨Mike, its time fer trainin'.¨ Raph said gruffly outside the door.<br>When no answer came, Raph could felt his temper starting to take off. But then the door opened and Mike stepped out.  
>¨Thank you Raphael, for informing me of training.¨ Mikey said calmly<br>Raph caught a glimpse of Mikeys room, it was clean. The door closed as quickly as it opened and Mike brushed past Raph and jumped downstairs. Raph followed a while after.  
>((AN I'm not very good with training things, so if someone had any tips, that would be great. :) ))  
>After training Mikey went upstairs, not even glimpsing at his father or his brothers.<br>Donnie looked at Leo and Raph and went after his little brother.  
>*Knock, knock*<br>¨Mikey? I know you're mad, but will you please come out so I can talk to you." Donnie called.  
>No answer.<br>Donnie tried the door, to his relief it was unlocked.  
>¨Mikey?¨ Donnie called.<br>He walked into his little brothers room and looked around.  
>It was dark, everything that makes Mikey, well Mikey, was gone. All of his drawings, all of his art utensils, comic books, action figure, everything, was gone.<br>Don suddenly noticed a figure on the doorway and spun around.  
>¨Donatello, get out of my room.¨ Mikey hissed.<br>¨Mikey, I-I just wanted to talk.¨Don put his hands up in surrender.  
>¨Get out of my room Don."Mikey hissed again.<br>Mikey slowly started walking towards Don.  
>¨Mikey I know you're mad, we didn't mean it. I-¨<br>¨Don stop, you did mean or you wouldn't have said it! I get it you don't love the old me, you're just afraid of the new me.¨ Mikey growled.  
>¨Mikey we just want to help you, you're scaring all of us.¨ Donnie tried once again.<br>¨Well stop trying!¨ Mikey yelled.  
>In a fit of rage Mike pushed Don into his desk causing the lamp to fall, glass now scattered around Don. Mikey stopped and looked at what he did and ran.<br>Donnie thought he saw hurt cross Mikey's face.  
>Leo and Raph ran to Mikey's room after hearing the crash.<br>Donnie was sprawled on the ground. Raph walked up to Don and helped him.  
>¨Donnie what happened.¨ Leo demanded.<br>¨I-I was trying to talk to Mike but he got angry, and he yelled and he pushed me, h-he ran out.  
>Raph you have to look for him what if something happens to him?!¨ Donnie started to cry and he held on to Leo as if his life depended on it.<br>Raph nodded to Leo and went to look for their missing brother.  
>Leo held Donnie and rocked him.<br>¨It's going to be alright Donnie, Raph will find Mikey well, and unharmed.¨ Leo said softly.  
>¨L-Leo I want Mikey back, w-why did I say all of those things to him.¨ Donnie started to cry uncontrollably.<br>¨Everything will be okay Donnie, you'll see.¨Leo said softly.  
>¨Promise?¨ Donnie asked.<br>¨Promise.¨ Although his heart was breaking he had to be strong for his younger brother.  
>He hoped he could keep his promise, but how many has he actually broken over the past years. Just how many?<br>TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT  
>Raph ran after Mikey, he ran through the sewers looking for the younger orange clad turtle. He eventually caught up with Mikey on a rooftop. Raph felt like this rooftop was familiar. But then he realized, this was where Mikey was attacked for a rematch. The indent in the brick wall from the force Mikey was slammed into it, was still there. Raph cringed we he thought about how Mikey's head bounced off it, like it weighed nothing.<br>¨Mikey?¨ Raph said.  
>¨I dont get it Raph you all wanted me to change and now, you want me to change again?¨ Mikey turned around and sighed when he saw Mikey in tears.<br>¨Mike, ya we wanted you to change, but not like dis. Dis is too much too fast, we didn't mean go from happy you and dangerously angry you. We meant more like, be alert, protect yer self more, Be careful when we're in battle. The last thing we want is to see you dead on da other side of a foot sword, or Donnie fighting to stop ya from bleeding to death because a purple dragon shot ya.¨ Raph said, his voice cracking as he did.  
>Mikey shook his head.<br>¨Then you don't know me very well, do you. I know what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. I know whats going on around me. But I still tried to hold on to my kid side, because you and Leo and Donnie, let it go too soon. I don't want to be angry all the time, or so distant I'll end up missing meals, or meditate to the point if someone scared me I caould have a heart attack and die. I. DON'T. WANT. IT.¨ Mikey started crying.  
>While Mikey was talking Raph was able to get close enough to draw him in for a hug.<br>¨Mikey this is how it works, okay? Leo is worried fer me you and Donnie, I am always worried about you and Donnie and Leo. Donnie is always goin outta his mind with worry fer you, Leo and I. Thats just how it is.¨Raph said.  
>¨How do you think I feel when one of you gets hurt? Do my feelings for all of you just go out the window?¨Mikey asked.<br>¨Mikey looked at me, thats not true. We love you, and we know you love us. Raph looked up and saw the sun peeking out over the horizon.  
>¨Come on bud we should be gettin home, ya know how Leo and Don get.¨ Raph laughed a little.<br>Mikey looked up with fear.  
>¨Donnie hates me, doesn't he."Mike said softly.<br>¨Mike he don't, he doesn't have a bone to hate in his body, if anything he is in his lab right now worrying about you.¨ Raph said.  
>¨Well, well, well isn't this cute.¨ A voice said behind the two.<p> 


	3. Shell

**(A/N: I forgot at the first 2 chapters to disclaim. I don not own The turtles or anything to do with them. If i forget again please let me know. I hope you enjoy!))**

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Donnie fell asleep on time, for once, and Leo placed him in his bed. Which hasn't be used in how long? Leo smiled when he thought about all the jokes Mikey had said for this topic.

Something along the lines of, ¨Maybe we should get him a huge computer to sleep on.¨, or ¨Donnie, you should totally give your room up to Klunk, I think he uses it more than you do!¨.

Leo walked out of Don's room and into his own. He looked at his clock, it flashed the numbers 12:00 at him.

¨Raph went after Mikey an hour ago. They should have been back by now.¨ Leo said to himself.

Leo went to his shell cell and quickly picked it up. He called Raph about three times before he got an answer. But it didnt sound like his gruff brother, nor was it his hyperactive one.

It was…

TMNTMNTMNTMNMTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph and Mikey spun around quickly grabbing their weapons. The sun was rising high and people were starting to awaken. They had to get under ground, and soon.

¨Whad do ya want Bishop.¨ Raph demanded.

Raph put himself in between Mikey and Bishop, not much, but it was noticeable to the man standing across from them.

¨I see my favorite specimens are out to play early. I can't miss out on this opportunity.¨ Bishop answered simply.

Raph snarled, while Mikey looked at their surroundings. People were surrounding them. This fight was over before it began and Mikey knew it.

¨Michelangelo, do tell your hot-headed brother to stand down so no one gets hurt.¨ Bishop said.

¨Don't talk to my brotha!¨ Raph yelled.

Mikey looked around again and noticed all the men surrounding them and guns, and darts.

¨Fine. Open fire.¨ Bishop said to the men.

The darts shot all around, hitting both the brothers.

The Last thing Mikey saw and heard was bishop talking into their phone Then he knew nothing more.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTM

Leo stiffened.

¨Bishop.¨ Leo growled.

¨Hello Leonardo, I regret to inform you, that Raphael can not come to the phone, he is rather busy at the moment. But I will have him call you later.¨ Bishop then hung up.

Leo ran to Donnie's room.

¨Donnie, wake up!¨ Leo yelled.

Donnie shot up and looked at Leo.

¨What? What's wrong?!¨ Donnie said.

Leo grabbed Donnie by the arm and dragged him to his lab.

¨Leo stop. What's going on.¨ Don demanded.

¨Bishop has Raph and Mike." Leo said.

Donnie understood immediately and started looking for cell shell signals…

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTM

Raph woke up with something cold strapped to him. He started to remember what happened. Mikey changing, hearing a crash and seeing Don on the floor, finding Mikey.

Mikey…. Mikey!

Raph shot his eyes open and tried to get up but found he was bound to the table under him.

He looked around Mikey was no where in sight.

**(A/N: Sorry its super short I have a lot of homework…. I will wright more tomorrow if you guys like this one.** :) **))**


	4. Authors Note:

I am typing two very large chapters, it may take a day or two but you will have them by the end of this week. I am sorry for the delay, but you will have them soon, I wanted to make them long for everyone.

~BTSWT


	5. Right handed

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTM

Michelangelo woke up in a dark room, he had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the room. He tried to get up but soon discovered that he was strapped down on to the table. His eyes widened when he remembered Bishop.

The door on the far side of the room opened with a blinding light.

¨Michelangelo, nice to see you are awake.¨ Bishop smirked.

¨Why did you run out of people to torture?¨ Mikey said.

¨Yes as a matter of fact, your brother passed out.¨ Bishop snarked

Michelangelo froze.

¨What did you do to him?¨ Mikey asked.

Mikey remembered that Raph was with him when Bishop came into his view.

¨Nothing more than hell.¨ Bishop said.

Mikey cringed.

¨Now I could not get anything out of your brother, so are you going to help me. Or will I get to use my new toys?¨ Bishop said.

He already knew the answer so mikey didn't answer.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Leo waited impatiently for Donnie to find the signals…

¨L-Leo it says here, that they are in a laboratory in this city. By the foot clan hideout...¨ Donnie said.

¨Let's go get them then.¨ Leo growled.

TMNMTNMNTMTNMNTMTNMTNMTNMTNMTNTMNTMNTMTNMNTMTNTMNTMNTM

Raph struggled against his bonds.

He frozen.

He could hear Mikey screaming in pain.

Rage boiled in his blood and he pulled harder, his adrenaline was enough to break the bonds.

Bishop, however was counting on that. Bishop observed Raphael's protective instinct. When he thought he had seen enough, he pressed a button on his remote, shocking Raphael to unconsciousness.

¨Interesting...¨ Bishop wrote in his notes and pressed a different button to stop the mechanical saw from cutting Michelangelo any further. He already took off the poor turtle's right arm…

He looked at Michelangelo's right arm, and smiled.

'A fine specimen indeed.' Bishop thought as he touched the cold limb.

He noticed that Michelangelo was no longer crying, no noise at all came from the turtle strapped to the table.

¨I suppose I should get someone in here to help you, wouldn't want you to bleed out, before your other brothers get here...¨ Bishop sighed.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNMTNMTNMTNMTNMT

Leo told master Splinter where they were going. Master Splinter grew weak and he was very ill, so donnie didn't want to leave him, but he really wanted to find Mikey and Raph…

¨Go my son, I will be fine, bring your brothers home.¨ Master Splinter managed to say.

Now Leo and Donnie were outside of the place where the signals were coming from.

¨Okay Donnie do you remember the plan?¨ Leo asked his remaining younger brother.

¨Y-Yes Leo.¨ Donnie shook a little bit.

He wasn't scared of the foot, or bishop. He was afraid of what they might find. Were their brothers dead? Hurting? Emotionally broken? He worried for both of them. But mainly for Mikey, he was the most vulnerable because of his emotions. What if he wasn't the same? Raph… Donnie knew Raph was strong, but sometimes being strong isn't enough. Donnie could only hope Raph and Mikey would both be okay. Worst case scenario they were both dead and Donnie and Leo were being lead into a trap and the last thing they saw would be their brother's dead bodies. Anything short of that, would be a happy surprised.

Donnie knew it sounded bad, but he would rather have Raph and Mikey alive and emotionally broken, then have them be dead.

Leo on the other hand just wanted to get Raph, Mikey, and Donnie out this place alive and they could all go home, maybe watch a movie, and be a family. Leo sighed and nodded towards Donnie, secretly telling him he shares Donnie's fear.

¨Donnie it'll be alright.¨ Leo said.

Donnie nodded and put on a fake smile.

¨Let's go get our brothers back.¨ Leo declared quietly.

AN: Not as long as i thought they were going to be so i smashed them together… Super sorry guys… I have a contest to go to on saturday but starting sunday I will try to give you super long chapter.


	6. Hell

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTM

Donnie quickly disabled the cameras and motion sensors. Leo walked in first. He told Donnie that if anything bad were to happen that Donnie had to run, but Leo being the eldest had some perks. Like knowing his brothers like the back of his own hand.

¨Donnie do you have any idea where they might be?¨ Leo asked quietly.

¨Well, I'm not sur-¨ Donnie was cut off by someone laughing.

Leo and Donnie spun around. There behind them was the devil himself.

Bishop.

¨Where are they Bishop.¨ Leo demanded.

Bishop smiled as foot ninja's surrounded him.

¨I don't think its them you need to worry about Leonardo.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMTNMTNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMTNMTNMTNTNMTNMTNTMNTMTN

Bishop knew Leo and Donnie were coming. He took a break from torturing the two turtles he had and watched his camera and motion sensors. The moment they all turned off is when he left the room to go find them. He faced them enough times to know their style. Jumping through windows because they are too smart to walk through the front door… Well… All of them but maybe the orange one turtle… He would have to test that. But surely even Michelangelo can't be that dumb..

'Can he?' Bishop thought to himself and then shook his head.

Bishop heard Donatello start talking to Leonardo and he laughed alerting them of his presence.

¨Where are they Bishop.¨ Leonardo demanded.

Bishop gave the signal and the foot soldiers made themselves known.

¨I do not think it is them you should be worrying about Leonardo.¨ Bishop watched as the foot soldiers launched forward.

Bishop observed for a little bit but then decided to go back to Michelangelo and Raphael.

TMNTMNTMNTMTNMTMTNMTNMTNMTNTMNMTTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMTMTNMTN

Leo had taken down several of the ninja's down when he saw Bishop retreat.

¨Donnie! We have to end this now!¨ Leo yelled behind him.

Donnie looked up at where Bishop had stood and nodded.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNMTNTMNTMNTMNTMTMNTMNTMNTMTMNT

Bishop walked into the room where he held Raphael.

¨Lemme see 'im Bishop.¨ Raph said.

Bishop looked at the turtle in red who continued looking down.

¨No.¨ Bishop said simply.

¨Bishop ya betta lemme see my litte brotha right now.¨ Raph growled.

¨Do you really think demanding is going to get you anywhere.¨ Bishop snorted.

¨Please let me see him.¨Raph said quietly.

Normally Raph wouldn't be telling anyone please, but the screams he heard, he couldn't believe that they came from Mikey… Now it was quiet in his room. He is never that quiet… Not even when he is sleeping…

¨I will think about it Raphael.¨ Bishop said as he went to the quiet room that had Michelangelo in it.

Bishop turned on the light and saw Michelangelo looking straight ahead.

¨Good day Michelangelo, and how are you doing today?¨ Bishop said.

Michelangelo said nothing. He was like this since Bishop took his arm…

Quiet…

Bishop smiled and left… He might have broken one of them. Finally.

Now for phase two in his plan.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNMTNMTNMTNMNTMTMNMNTMTMT

Leo and Donnie defeated the foot ninja's and started running down the hallway Bishop walked down, there lay a single door. Leo slammed into it, ripping it from its hinges. There in the room was Raph. Leo made Donnie go in first, just in case…

Once the coast was clear Donnie and Leo rushed forward to their hot tempered brother.

¨Raph?¨ Leo said when they got close enough.

Raph looked up and smiled a little.

¨Hey bros.¨ Raph said quietly.

¨Raph, where is Mikey?¨ Donnie asked while Leo looked Raph over.

Raph looked to the door that Bishop went in a few moments ago.

Leo grabbed his katana blades and sliced Raph free of his prison.

Donnie walked over to the door, took a breath, and opened it.

No bishop.

But what Donnie saw broke his heart. His little brother was missing his right arm… His drawing arm… Flashbacks of that world he was sent to came crashing back into his mind.

He rushed forward and unstrapped Mikey and looked to see if he was awake.

His eyes were open.

¨Mikey?¨ Donnie said quietly.

Something was wrong, besides the missing arm, his eyes were a faded blue.

¨Mikey. I-Its' Donnie.¨ Donnie said.

¨D-Donnie, I-I can't see, turn on the light. Please.¨ Mikey asked.

Donnie nearly cried.

¨I-I can't mike, but you'll be okay I promise.¨ Donnie hugged Mikey and started crying when Leo and Raph walked in. Their hearts broke too…

¨Donnie, we have to go.¨ Leo said.


	7. AN II

I have been having some major troubles with my computer, but you will have an update soon, I am very sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
